Obliviate
by Spazzumtard
Summary: ADOPTED by Sabishii Kage Tenshi - At the start of Harry's sixth year, he think about his time at Hogwarts. A memory jars loose and he goes to see a teacher about it. Features Manipluative!Dumbledore, SemiHappy!Harry, and Thinking!McGonagall.


**Harry Potter-Oblivate**

**Ship-**None

**Summary- At the start of Harry's sixth year, he think about his time at Hogwarts. A memory jars loose and he goes to see a teacher about it. AU starter. Features Manipluative!Dumbledore, Semi-Happy!Harry, and Thinking!McGonagall. **

* * *

Harry laid on his bed staring at the ceiling with a soft smile on his face. He was home again. In a place where he could use magic again. The reason he was smiling was not because of that though. He was smiling because he was remembering all his memories throughout the years. He skipped fifth year pretty much all together—nothing good came from that, but the other years he recalled all his favorite moments.

The Quidditch World cup.

Meeting Remus and Sirius.

Learning how to conjure a patronus.

Getting his Firebolt.

Going to Hogsmeade.

Solving the mystery of the Chamber of Secrets.

Freeing Dobby.

Gaining new friends.

Going to Hogwarts.

They were all great memories for Harry—ones he would cherish for all his life.

As he was looking through his first year, he felt a twinge. He ran back over the thought, studying it at all angles…

And he gasped in shock.

--

Minerva McGonagall was also thinking—wondering how two of the less-than-average students of hers had come from such extraordinary families. Something wasn't fitting into place correctly.

Suddenly a knock came to her door. Confused, she called entrance and was shocked to see one of the very students she had just been thinking about come into her office. "Mr. Potter, it is after curfew. Don't make me dock points on the first night."

He said nothing until he was standing on the other side of her desk, pinning her under an intense emerald gaze. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"

McGonagall blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You were the cat that was always at Privet Drive, weren't you?" he asked, accusingly.

Minerva reeled back in shock. "I-I…of course I wasn't!" _Was I…?_

Harry shook his head disbelieving. "Yes, I know you were. It had the same markings around its eyes."

Something burst in her mind and new memories flew through them—of her in cat form, watching a small child doing yard work. She gasped. "Wh-What?" She shook her head and faced a confused Harry. "I apologize, Mr. Potter. I seem to be…victim of a memory charm…Why didn't you come to be before about this?"

Harry sighed, slumping into a chair. "Because I had a memory upgrade too just a few minutes ago. Then I came to find you."

McGonagall nodded understandingly. "Excuse me for a moment while I sift through these memories, alright?" Harry nodded and laid his head on the desk. He looked rather tired.

-

_Minerva watched through her feline eyes as the child was pulled forcefully about the yard, being shown what to do. She growled a catish growl, but continued to watch. Albus had forbidden her from doing any interfering while Harry was in the care of his relatives. She walked down the street, tail swishing sadly behind her, until she came to an abandoned alley. There, tears fell from her cheeks because she knew that no matter what happened to that little boy, she'd never be able to help._

_-_

Many more memories came through in her memory of Harry being hit; being abused; being chased by his hog of a cousin; being forced to clean the whole house. She shook her head, not wanting to see any more. One last memory filtered through though. One of being in Dumbledore's office. She remembered only one word being said from him.

"**_Obliviate_**."

* * *

**Just for you all to know, this is a drabble. No continuation...I think. I'm not sure. Anyway, if someone ****volunteers **to continue this, then be my guest. 

**Oh, and for those who don't know, the other student McGonagall was thinking about along with Harry was Neville. **

**Just so you know. **


End file.
